steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
Mak Tramuta
Mak Tramuta is a Lieutentant within New Republic Intelligence. History Early Years and the Jabiimi Nationalists Mak Tramuta was born on Jabiim, a small, muddy, Outer Rim world. When he was roughly twelve, both his mother and father were fell victim to the brainrot plague that ravaged the planet, leaving the adolescent boy an orphan. Growing up alone on Choal, the capital of the planet, he saw and experienced firsthand how his planet was exploited by the Galactic Republic. The native Jabiimi paid their taxes to Coruscant, but despite the fact, rarely received assistance from the galactic central government. He was able to eke out a meager living as a miner, but Tramuta only saw a fraction of the riches he and other miners pulled from their planet. Instead, galaxy-planning corporations raped the planet, taking its resources and sending the wealth made from it off-planet. Just prior to the Clone Wars breaking out, Alto Stratus, a local warlord, orchestrated a coup, killing most members of the Jabiimi Congress that were loyal to the Republic. When the Republic began positioning their forces on the nearby planet of Handooine, the young man felt inspired by a Stratus speech, and joined with the Jabiimi Nationalists. The Republic struck not that long after, sparking what would become known as the Battle of Jabiim. The Jabimi Nationalists received aid from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but Stratus mainly kept those forces in reserve, pitting the nationalist army against the Jabiimi loyalists, Clone Troopers and the Jedi that led them. After more than 40 days, the Nationalist Army repelled the Republic forces. Though the nationalist army had killed 27 Jedi and over 10,000 clones, Alta Stratus was killed by a Jedi, and over 8,000 nationalist soldiers died. When the Republic forces pulled back and the Battle of Jabiim ended, Thorne Kraym took control of the Jabimi Nationalist forces. When the Clone Wars ended and the Galactic Republic reformed itself into the Galactic Empire, Kraym allied himself with the Empire. Tramuta considered this a betrayal, as did many other Jabiimi, and joined Nolan Gillmunn and his resistance against Kraym and the Empire. Continued Resistance The Empire lent token support to Kraym, but mostly left Jabiimi politics to the Jabiimi. That changed eight months after the Battle of Yavin, when Nolan Gillmunn and his Jabiimi loyalists formally joined with the Rebel Alliance. The move set in motion the Second Battle of Jabiim, which would pit the loyalists and the Rebel Alliance allies against the Galactic Empire. With superior technology and numbers, the easily Imperials won the battle. Darth Vader- who, as Anakin Skywalker, abandoned the Jabiimi loyalists during the first Battle of Jabiim- ordered a full-blown razing of the planet from a Star Destroyer in orbit above the planet. Those that were not outright killed were taken prisoner and enslaved. Tramuta survived the planetary bombardment, but was captured by Imperial ground forces led by Lieutenant Janek Sunber and sent to the imperial labor colony on Kalist VI. His time on Kalist VI was short, as a small Rebel team led by Luke Skywalker infiltrated the base and rescued numerous prisoners. Indebted to the Rebel Alliance and finding himself without a cause, Mak Tramuta formally joined the Rebel Alliance. Rebel Operative Over the next few years, Tramuta would quickly rise in the ranks of the Rebel Alliance. Asides for being a true believer in the mission of the alliance due to his mistreatment at the hands of the Galactic Empire, the Jabiimi was also an accomplished soldier and strategist. Fighting in the Alliance Army, he participated in the Battle of Hoth, defending Echo Base from the Imperial Army. When the base fell, he was able to escape on a GR-75 medium transport that successfully got past the Imperial Navy. Because of the bravery and ingenuity, he demonstrated during the evacuation of Hoth, Tramuta was approached by Alliance Intelligence about joining. He agreed, and became an agent within Alliance Intelligence. He initially served as a field agent during operations, but he soon found himself involved in passive, administrative operations. In 4 ABY, the second Death Star was destroyed and the Rebel Alliance reformed itself as the New Republic. Alliance Intelligence reformed itself into New Republic Intelligence Service, and in all of the reshuffling, Tramuta was given a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant. His assignment was to gather intelligence on, and generally stymie when possible, Admiral Marlow Filoni, an Imperial commander who had gone rogue and was declaring himself Emperor. Recruiting from within and outside the ranks of New Republic Intelligence, Tramuta formed a task force to tackle his assignment. Task Force 118-A was composed of 13 men and woman specifically recruited to defeat Admiral Filoni. Over the next few months, Task Force 118-A would harass and directly engage the admiral’s forces. Ultimately, he had the last laugh, as his intelligence forces were able to ensnare Tramuta in a trap and his fleet destroyed Task Force 118-A. The loss of the task force deeply affected the lieutenant. For a brief period, he mulled retiring from the New Republic Intelligence Service, but he decided against it, returning to his work after the admiral was able to send a missive to him mocking his loss and making their conflict personal. Personality Mak Tramuta is a gruff man. He grew up on the streets, and then graduated to the battlefield. He puts on a stone face, and does his best to ensure that no one ever see him display emotions of any kind. When something goes wrong, he put on the face of a stoic leader, unaffected and immediately ready to calculate how to fix the problem. When something goes right, he puts on the face of a pessimist, already preparing for the next problem he and his operatives might face. Though he may not outwardly show it because of his personality, Tramuta cares about the operatives that he leads. The loss of Task Force 118-A and the grief that he experienced as a result left a deep and lasting impact on him, and the intelligence officer goes through great lengths to ensure that his operatives are safe before, during, and after their missions. Appearance Mak Tramuta is a large human, standing a shade over six feet tall and weighing roughly 250 pounds. While he is slightly overweight, with a pudgy midsection, he is also a strong man. He keeps his brown hair shaped in an undercut, with the sides and back shaved short but the top kept longer. He also has a moderately long facial hair. The lieutenant regularly gets in trouble with his superiors for not wearing the dark green NRI uniform when not in the field. He considers himself a common man, and eschews such trappings. Instead, he almost always utilitarian work clothes, jumpsuits, or flight suits- though he has very little experience piloting star ships. Equipment Category:Characters